Confessions of a Saiyan
by Critterz11
Summary: Goku's newfound romantic emotions are tearing at him from the inside, there's just a special girl he feels he needs to express his feels for. But will she look at him the same way, or is he setting up to just embarrassing himself? Goku/Bulma AU fluff. Probably first of a few to come.


Son Goku, a Saiyan man, and Bulma Briefs, just your average Earth woman, had been friends for what felt like an eternity. Well, it had just been a few years in honesty. The both of them were now young adults in their 20s, in Goku's case he had reached his stage of adulthood unexpectedly so sudden through what felt like overnight puberty. Aside from the chaos and thrill that came with every day on their adventures, they were both actually quite happy. Though Goku's head was stirring with unexpected feelings, like, something more was in his mind and heart than the usual of practicing martial training and controlling his  
ki levels.

Bulma was just coming back to Capsule Corp after an afternoon out shopping pleasantly with her older sister, Tights. The two young women carried bundles upon bundles of their acquired purchases from the city's mall. Both of them were definitely fashion geeks, so stocking up on the recent, trendiest and comforting clothes was a must. Bulma's attention was directed as she saw a rather bashhful Goku, sitting along the wall in the courtyard.

"Oh, hi Goku." She spoke, warmly. The blunette tough cookie, with a cordial nature lifted her eyes to take notice on him.

"Hey Bulma..." Goku responded, briefly and friendly. "There's honestly, um, been something on my mind?" The Saiyan had a tinted light blush upon his cheeks.

"Oh yeah what's up?" Bulma questioned. "You didn't mistake toothpaste as dessert again, did you?" She softly smirked. Goku wasn't stupid, but he had a strong, child-like naivete to his nature and would often do some humorously ridiculous things. Goku shook off the laughter by chuckling himself, awkwardly.

"No, it's not that at all...Bulma, I've been thinking about love." He continued. "Not like the love for things like food or fighting, but like, for another person." Bulma was surprised, raising a brow in question. Goku was one with the heart to be smitten, but it was only in the case one time when he had met Princess Chi-Chi of the Fire Mountains. While their relationship was sweet and they had a mutual respect, Goku wasn't one to commit to her idea for a more high-standard, economic lifestyle as Chi-Chi would discuss things beyond the limits of his understanding, like commitment to finding a full-time job and being able to pay off finances. Nonetheless, they still remained friends and wished each other the best of luck.

"You mean...for someone you must've met at training or out on an adventure?" Bulma acquired now in putting together what he was explaining.

"No Bulma, it's not someone I've just met, it's someone I've known as long as I have been alive!" Goku now faced her, hands on her shoulders. "Bulma...I...I love you! I know you'd consider me as your best friend, but lately I've been feeling more than that. You're confident, bold, smart, beautiful, friendly and pretty selfless...and I wouldn't even have known what that last word meant if Krillin didn't explain it to me." He was teary-eyed, trembling a bit in awkwardness he had such way too much. The blush on his face now lightened up across under his eyes and above the bridge of his nose.

Bulma's blue eyes were widened in much astonishment. Her cheeks flashed a vivid pink in response to every word he had just said. "Goku...i-is that true?" She wondered. The Saiyan himself trembled a bit, fearful she would become angered or insulted by his outburst. "Y...yes..." He added, quietly and shakily.

"There's no one else I want to be with in the world with than you, Bulma, or even any other world." He continued, trying to regain confidence. "You've influenced me a lot as a being, and there's so much I don't think I would've accomplished or understood if you never helped me through." He shakily wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Within moments, Bulma softly buried her head onto his chest and closed her eyes, smiling compassionately.

"I didn't know..." She spoke, regaining some confidence. "But if that's how you feel about me, I can say I admire and feel strongly about you the same way. If you feel we could take that next step, I'll consider it..."

Goku returned a slight grin, happily treading his fingers in her soft, messy blue hair.

"Though if anything, let's just take it slow and easy...and we shouldn't really inform anyone just yet." Bulma spoke clear. "I don't want to hear what kind of nonsense Roshi-san would spill and I still worry about Yamcha's being at heart as well since we broke up." Goku just returned a soft nod, as everything was quite clear to his understanding.


End file.
